


you bring out the shy in me

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Blushing, Dating, Disney World & Disneyland, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Road Trips, Vacation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, ezreals a sly BITCH, mentions of a road trip anyways, talons a dork, they go on a vacation and tag talon along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How to make Talon Du Couteau lose his mind on a vacation:1. Be Ezreal.2. Hold his hand.
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Ezreal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	you bring out the shy in me

The line moves a step forward, making them one pace closer to the counter.   
  
Gods, how Talon wished it could be all over. Wished that they’d be first in line, over with it, sent to their rooms and finished for the day.    
  
Being dragged to Riot Land for a solid week with your boyfriend and his fellow Star Guardian allies was not the way Talon thought he’d be spending his vacation days. But, he ultimately didn’t mind. A day away from work  _ and _ with Ezreal was all he could ever wish for. Even if it meant being surrounded by four girls and a yordle, one of which'd rather drop dead than wear something other than an obnoxiously bright shade of pink. After all, anything was better than piles of work and a painstakingly bland grey-white office.   
  
Driving in the midst of constant ‘girl talk’ and gossip was fine. Having his car bust a tire in the middle of the road was fine. Hell, waiting in this line that’d been going on for more than an hour now, was  _ fine. _ What  _ wasn’t _ was his current dilemma. His current, stupid, not even that big of a deal, dilemma.    
  
It was odd. Sure, he wasn’t one to get touchy with other people, especially on a physical level, and he and Ezreal had only just started dating, but that couldn't excuse him from the problem. It was his  _ hand _ for Gods sakes. Had it been something overtly sexual, maybe Talon would let himself get away with feeling so conflicted, but it wasn't. They were holding  _ hands _ in a  _ line. _ Their first time doing so, yeah, but still!   
  
Another burst of panic soars through him as the hand intertwined with his grips down, forcing Talon of his love and question induced haze.    
  
Ezreal looks at him with a look of concern, ignoring the couple of people behind him scowling at his and Talon’s halt.   
  
“Tal,” he pet-names, “-you alright? You’ve been standing in place for a while now, is something wrong?”   
  
And indeed, he had been. The girls were already ahead of them at the cashier, not realizing their two companions had strayed behind. Talon takes a moment to regain what was the shambles of his composure, the absolutely beautiful canvas that was Ezreal’s face not helping the process, clearing his throat before replying with a shaky, unconvincing response.   
  
“Fine. I-I’m fine. Just.. zoned out.”    
  
Ezreal quirks his brow, giving him a stare that screamed doubtful. Yet, he turns back to his phone, starting to walk forward as Talon stumbled along. They head to the counter just as Lux and the others realized they were missing, then traverse to their rooms, cheerful chatter from everyone but the brunette accompanying them on the way.   
  
The blonde plummets onto the bed with a relaxed heave, finally letting Talon out of his misery, allowing the taller recover most of his mental capacities while he locked the door.   
  
Thank Gods they were both male. Talon wouldn’t know what he’d do alone, or stuck with four other people, even if the rooms were quite spacious.

Sturdy hands wrapped over Ezreal’s hips as Talon buries his nose in the crook of his nape, ready to fall asleep. Nine hours of driving could easily wear out anyone, even someone as persistent and work-loaded as him.   
  
  
“Night.” Ez mumbles in a sleepy fog, further easing his shoulders.   
  
  
“Night.” He coos back, closing his eyes.   
  
  
Its only when Talon’s sure Ezreal’s asleep does he actually plan to slumber himself, allowing the sweet embrace of zizz take him hostage.   
  
  
But before he can let fatigue take its toll, he hears the faintest snicker. Sees the slightest smirk.    
  
  
  
  
  
And most importantly, feels the warmth of two palms grasping his hands.   
  
  
  
  
A flush paints his face as he lays there, frozen, all of a sudden back in his feverish trance.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talon: trying to have a good vacation, no gay panic involved
> 
> ezreal: peace was never an option.


End file.
